Episode 1504 (8th November 1990)
Plot The women at Home Farm set off on their cross country management training. Mark notes to Rachel that Joe is trying too hard to make up for Kate. She asks him not to say anything. David sits in The Mill writing Kate a letter. Joe phones the prison to enquire after Kate. Two of the women on the training course, Sue and Gill, become lost while carrying out an exercise in the fields. Sue manages to track down Seth after Gill sprains her ankle and asks Seth to help. Seth refuses but has his mind changed when Sue offers him a shot of whiskey. David has a narrow escape when Dolly and Charlie arrive at The Mill. He hides in the kitchen as they go upstairs and then slips out the door. Seth helps Sue and Gill complete the rest of the track exercise by escorting them in his car. Dolly and Charlie leave The Mill after sleeping together on her lunch break, he suggests they meet again for an hour or two at the weekend but she is unsure. David hides outside and waits for them to go before attempting to slip back in. He finds that Dolly has locked him out. Seth impresses Sue and Gill by driving them down steep banks. Kathy begins rehearsing 'Just This Side Of Love' for the village concert. She begins to feel the pressure as Chris insists she will be the star of the show. Seth drops Sue and Gill back at Home Farm. He's flattered when Sue gives him a peck on the cheek and gifts him her whiskey flask. Rachel loses her temper with David when he fumes over spending the afternoon in a holly bush and criticises her and Mark for not finding him a safer place to stay. She storms off when he brings up the newspaper article. Chris instructs Kathy to keep practicing the song in order to get rid of her nerves. Archie, Amos and Alan argue in The Woolpack over the white poppies again. Amos patronises Rachel when she shows an interest in learning more about them. Mark reminds David of how much Rachel has been through in the last year. Archie wins Rachel into buying a white poppy. They decide to attend the Remembrance Service and place a white wreath on the war memorial. Jack advises Joe against trying too hard with Mark and Rachel. Henry is concerned when Amos mentions that he's still feeling the strain from his stroke and hints that he's thought of retiring from the pub. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Archie - Tony Pitts *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast *Sue - Claire Toeman *Gill - Rosemary Hirst Locations *Home Farm - Fields *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and yard *The Mill - Living room and front garden *Village Hall - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD